A novel way to investigate the interaction between motion and color perception is proposed. In this study, a single stimulus moving in a circular pattern will undergo a chromatic change at an unpredictable location. The chromatic change will either be in a reddish to greenish or greenish to reddish sequence. The major aim of the study is to understand the mechanisms mediating chromatic detection and discrimination of a moving stimulus. The experiments also will explore the interaction between the parvocellular and magnocellular pathways by using stimuli that tend to favor one pathway or the other.